Ganguro Love Attack
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Bisa bayangkan Hyuuga Hinata menjadi ganguro? Bayangkan lagi jika Hinata berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke si anti ganguro. Hmm, penasaran? Let's check it out! OOC, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Kau tahu apa itu **_**ganguro**_**? Ya, gadis-gadis dengan penampilan yang mencolok dan tergolong aneh, bayangkan saja, warna kulit kecoklatan karena polesan make up yang menutupi warna kulit asli mereka, make up berwarna cerah, rambut dicat, boots hak tebal, loose socks, pakaian aneh, aksesoris yang berlebihan serta tak lepas dari gaya mereka yang cukup galak dan cerewet. Masalahnya adalah, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan gadis manis yang pemalu bernama Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata gadis imut dan pemalu yang tiba-tiba merubah gaya menjadi seorang **_**ganguro**_** yang terkenal dari Horikoshi Gakuen. Bisa bayangkan? Mungkin kelihatan mustahil? Tapi inilah kenyataannya….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ether-chan proudly presents:**

_**Ganguro Love Attack**_** © Eternal Dream Chowz**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No Plagiat It's Trully From my Brain**_

_**Pairing**_**: Sasu Hina **_**always**_

_**Genre**_**: **_**Romance, humor**_

_**Rate**_**: T**

_**Warning**_**: Typo, OOC, AU, Two shot, Alur ngebut, maafkan bila ada kesamaan cerita, humor garing**

**A/N: Hai, minna! Karena Ether belum bisa melanjutkan fic yang lain yang akan kembali di update bulan 9 nanti, Ether membuat fic baru yang hanya berisi 2 shot agar minna bisa sabar menunggu yang lain. #plakkkk Ether minta maaf karena belum mampu melanjutkan fic MC yang lain karena kesibukan di RL. Semoga readers mampu bersabar, arigatou gozaimassu ^_^a**

_**Enjoy**_**, minna!**

Tap, tap tap,

Suara langkah berderap kecil dari seorang gadis bersepatu hak tebal terdengar, sontak membuat ibu-ibu berusia setengah abad yang berada di persimpangan jalan menatap gadis itu dari kepala sampai kaki. Setelah memandang agak lama, mereka mulai mencemooh dan sesekali terkikik pelan tanda mengejek. Gadis itu cukup jengah juga, sambil berkacak pinggang, ia memberi _deathglare_ gratis dari mata lavendernya pada ibu-ibu tukang gosip itu. Merasa agak takut, ibu-ibu itu segera mengambil langkah lebar menjauhi gadis garang itu. Sedangkan si gadis berkulit kecoklatan itu acuh tampak acuh saking kesalnya pada wanita paruh baya itu.

Hyuuga Hinata, nama gadis galak dan judes itu. Dia adalah seorang _ganguro _pentolan dari Horikoshi Gakuen, sekolah seni yang sangat diminati di Tokyo. Siapa yang tidak kenal dia? Kulit gelap yang disengajakan dengan make up, rambut indigo yang diikat kuncir dua dengan gaya ceria khas _ganguro_, kosmetik dengan dominansi warna mencolok, _loose socks, _sepatu sekolah modifikasi yang menjadikan sepatu itu menjadi hak tebal, dilengkapi dengan aksesoris yang mencolok. Dengan santai ia menyebrangi jalan raya, mengabaikan tatapan dari orang-orang yang menganggapnya aneh. Ia mengambil ponsel warna biru muda dari tasnya. Gantungan ponsel yang semarak menghiasi ponselnya juga ikut menggemerincing, menimbulkan suara yang cukup riuh. Ia memeriksa pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya, lalu kembali menyimpan ponsel itu dalam tasnya.

Mungkin kalian sedikit heran kenapa sekolah ini mengizinkan muridnya berdandan sampai menjadi _ganguro_. Karena Horikoshi Gakuen adalah sekolah seni khusus bidang keartisan. Jurusan yang ada di dalam juga cukup beragam, mulai dari kelas _Modelling, Acting_, _Fashion_, dan kelas Penata Rias yang dibagi dalam beberapa subkelas lain yang cukup beragam. Kelas yang diambil Hinata adalah kelas penata rias maka ia dan teman-teman sejurusannya bebas mengaplikasikanpelajaran mereka di sekolah, karena semua itu adalah bagian dari pembelajaran, begitulah menurut _sensei_ mereka. Salah satunya adalah dandanan ala _ganguro_ ini. Oke, _back to story_…

Hinata tersenyum simpul. Sekolahnya, Horikoshi Gakuen sudak mulai tampak di depan sana. Kelihatannya, tahun ajaran baru ini akan jadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan? Entahlah, Hinata tampak sangat bahagia bahkan untuk sekedar membayangkannya.

_**Ganguro Love Attack © Eternal Dream Chowz**_

Di depan gerbang, Uchiha Sasuke, seorang murid berbakat dari jurusan modeling tampak sedang menunggu seseorang. Ya, seorang pacar tentunya. Semua orang tahu bahwa cowok berambut raven yang jadi incaran wanita itu baru mendapat pacar manis yang berasal dari jurusan penata rias. Cantik? Iya. Manis? Iya juga. Semua orang tahu bahwa pacar Sasuke adalah gadis manis dan mungil yang sangat berbakat di bidang kecantikan. Mereka belum tahu saja kalau itu akan segera berubah, tak lama lagi. Sasuke tampak gusar, gadisnya sudah terlambat hampir 5 menit, membuatnya khawatir. Ah, dirimu terlalu posesif, Sasuke.

Gadis _ganguro_, yang kita kenal sebagai Hinata sedang berjalan, matanya menelusuri wajah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Pandangannya terhenti pada seorang lelaki tinggi yang tampak sedang kesal. Dengan berlari kecil ia menghampiri lelaki yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. yang dihampiri a.k.a Sasuke tampak bingung, mengapa seorang gadis ganguro menghampirinya secara tiba-tiba. Sasuke merasa agak ngeri dengan penampilan yang cukup mencolok itu, tapi suara lembut yang terdengar membuatnya makin terkejut.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-_kun_!" dengan nada lembut yang terkesan ceria, Hinata membuat Sasuke makin cengo.

"H-hinata?" dengan tidak yakin Sasuke bertanya.

"Hai!" jawab Hinata semangat, sesuai dengan karakter _ganguro_ yang sedang dicobanya kali ini. Dengan girang dia meraih tangan Sasuke dan menariknya memasuki gedung sekolah. Sasuke hanya bisa berlagak keheranan, tidak mengerti akan situasi dan membiarkan Hinata menariknya kemana saja. Orang-orang yang melihat Hinata hanya mampu tersenyum maklum, kasihan pada Sasuke yang tidak tahu pada materi ajaran di kelas Hinata sekarang adalah dandanan _ganguro_. Dan aturan khusus di kelas Hinata yaitu, setiap bentuk riasan yang telah dipelajari harus diterapkan pada diri sendiri dengan gaya masing-masing. Jadi jangan heran saja kalau melihat anak jurusan seni yang memakai dandanan yang bermacam-macam selama satu hari, satu minggu atau bahkan sebulan.

Setelah pulih dari rasa keterkejutannya, Sasuke menepis pelan tangan Hinata lalu menatap penampilan Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis, sadar kalau Sasuke agak risih dengan penampilannya.

"Doushita, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata pelan, membuat Sasuke menatap iris lavendernya yang kontras dengan onyx milik Sasuke.

Merasa akan menyakiti Hinata apabila ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak suka dengan dandanan _ganguro, _Sasuke hanya berkata ambigu, "HN. Douita." Dua kata dan Sasuke beranjak pergi, membuat Hinata terdiam beberapa saat lalu beranjak menuju lokernya sendiri, membuntuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Hinata mengambil _uwabaki_nya dari rak lalu memakainya, suasana tidak enak merayapi dirinya dengan Sasuke. kentara sekali tampak bahwa Sasuke memiliki alasan tersendiri karena ia menghindari Hinata yang sedang berdandan _ganguro_. Padahal saat ia pernah berdandan ala Goth Metal, Sasuke tampak biasa saja, bahkan meledeknya terang-terangan yang akan dihadiahi Hinata dengan pukulan kecil. Tapi untuk yang kali ini, Sasuke tampak enggan bahkan untuk menatap nya barang sejenak. Tiba-tiba pikiran Hinata buyar stelah mendengar suara riuh dari seorang _blondie_ a.k.a Naruto. Dengan semangat perjuangan (?), Naruto yang sekelas dengan Hinata datang menghampiri, tak lupa dandanan _ganguro_ yang juga melekat pada wajahnya membuat Sasuke _doubleshock _dan langsung membuang muka_. _Naruto tersenyum lima jari lalu menyapa Hinata dengan semangat, "Ohayouu Hinata! Oii, Teme!" Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut, tak heran pada sikap Naruto yang selalu ceria. Sasuke mulai pucat, baru menyadari kalau Naruto itu mulut ember. Pasti rahasia yang satu itu akan bocor, pasti! Dengan segera ia menggaet leher Naruto yang meronta kesakitan, "Oiii! Temee! Nanti dandananku rusak! Kenapa kau membawaku ke sana? Kelasku sama dengan Hinata tauuu!" jeritan penuh penolakan dari Naruto terdengar membahana membuat Hinata mekin bingung plus merasa bersalah pada Sasuke.

Setelah berada agak jauh dari tempat loker, Sasuke melepas Naruto. Membuat Naruto megap-megap, kesulitan bernafas. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hahhh? Mau membunuhku! Dasar sadis," teriak Naruto, tapi belum selesai ia marah-marah, ia terdiam saat menyadari Sasuke mulai pucat.

"Ah, g-gomen teme. Kau kan takut pada…. Uphhh!" Sasuke langsung membekap mulut Naruto. "Berjanjilah padaku, Dobe. Jangan pernah katakan itu pada Hinata!" ancam Sasuke dengan nada mengerikan disela-sela ia membuang wajahnya. Merasa ngeri pada 'itu'.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

**Gomen minna, ini fic penebusan dosa (?) karena ga bisa update tepat waktu Uchiha's Dating Agency dan Lost Then Found. Semoga minna masih mau membaca fic Ether. Gomen untuk yang review fic lain karena Ether belum sempat balas. Tapi Ether berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya, baik untuk reader, reviewer, yanf nge-fav atau follow dan siders yang mau meluangkan waktu membaca fic SH ini, sekali lagi Arigatou! Satu lagi, tunggu fic collab Ether dengan author Nuju Jomblo ya! #promosi, **

**Arigatou, minna**

**Mind to,**

**R**

**N**

**R**

**?**

**Salam, Ether chan o**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mereka berdua sama-sama salah. Hinata bungkam, Sasuke menghindar. Hinata ingin tahu, Sasuke malah melarikan diri. Eh, saat Hinata ingin bilang, Sasuke lebih dulu membuka rahasia. Saat itu pula hati Hinata hancur berkeping-keping, bagaimana endingnya? Berharaplah akan menjadi happy ending… ^_^ **

**Ether-chan proudly presents:**

_**Ganguro Love Attack**_** © Eternal Dream Chowz**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No Plagiat It's Trully From my Brain**_

_**Pairing**_**: Sasu Hina **_**always**_

_**Genre**_**: **_**Romance, humor**_

_**Rate**_**: T**

_**Warning**_**: Typo, OOC, AU, Two shot, Alur ngebut, maafkan bila ada kesamaan cerita, humor garing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy minna!**

**Flashback On**

**Beberapa minggu sebelum liburan musim semi di Horikoshi Gakuen…**

Di kamar mandi wanita, Hinata membasuh wajahnya dengan air bersih, melunturkan warna kecoklatan hasil make up. Meninggalkan warna kulit aslinya yang seputih porselen, dengan lembut diusapkannya handuk kering ke wajah, tangan dan kakinya. Setelah Hinata merasa warna kulitnya sudah kembali putih bersih, ia menghadap ke cermin dekat westafel, memandang pantulan wajahnya.

Mulai besok, ia harus mempraktekkan gaya make up naturalis yang terkesan dewasa dan manis pada pemakainya. Sungguh sangat bukan dirinya, batin Hinata. Apa mau dikata, demi nilai yang bagus Hinata yang sejatinya adalah _ganguro_ harus berdandan feminine selama satu minggu. Karena menurut senseinya, Hinata tidak mendalami dandanan feminine yang membuat nilai plus Hinata menjadi berkurang. Demi mengejar predikat nomor satu di jurusannya, Hinata dengan sukarela akan menggeser seluruh pernak-pernik _ganguro_nya selama satu minggu. Bosan mengeluh, Hinata lebih memilih untuk mengaduk-aduk tas kosmetiknya dan mencari beberapa make up yang berwarna lebih manis, lipbalm pink, perona pipi yang tipis, jepit rambut motif kupu-kupu dan terakhir ia harus menggerai rambutnya. Dan yang terlihat di cermin adalah Hinata yang manis dan terkesan pemalu, bagaimana tidak, rambut indigo sepunggung yang digerai dan tampak lembut, lipbalm pink yang menghiasi bibir mungilnya, serta jepit rambut sederhana yang membuat pesonanya makin merebak. Setelah merasa dandanannya cukup, Hinata pergi keluar sambil menundukkan kepala, membuat orang lain tidak akan menyadari bahwa dia adalah Hinata si _ganguro_.

Karena tidak memprhatikan jalan, Hinata tanpa sengaja menubruk seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang tampak angkuh. "M-maaf!" ucap Hinata sedikit terbata karena panik, yang ditabrak, seorang lelaki berwajah angkuh alias Uchiha Sasuke malah terdiam, kagum akan kecantikan Hinata yang mirip dengan ibunya, apalagi iris lavender dan sikap lembutnya yang memikat hatinya. "Permisi." Ucap Hinata setelah merasa bahwa orang yang ditabraknya itu aneh, bukannya merespon atau paling tidak berdiri, dia malah memandang Hinata lekat-lekat, membuat Hinata makin minder dengan penampilan yang tidak pernah dicobanya. Ia segera berjalan dengan langkah lebar, ingin secepatnya menghilang dari muka bumi ini karena merasa penampilannya aneh.

Sasuke yang menyadari Hinata akan pergi lekas-lekas berdiri, mengejar Hinata dan menarik tangan mungil Hinata, "Tunggu! Siapa namamu?" ucap Sasuke cepat, yang hanya dijawab Hinata dengan senyum ragu, "H-hyuuga Hinata, j-jurusan penata rias. Permisi," Jawab Hinata seadanya lalu cepat-cepat menepis tangan Sasuke dan pergi dari situ. Sasuke tersenyum, akhirnya dia temukan juga gadis yang mampu membuatnya terpikat.

Selama satu minggu itu pulalah, Sasuke sering datang ke kelas Hinata, pulang bersama karena paksaan Sasuke, dan akhirnya mereka akrab karena kepribadian mereka cukup mirip. Hingga pada hari terakhir Hinata berdandan manis dengan pribadi pemalu, Sasuke mengungkapkan rasa sukanya kepada Hinata di atap Horikoshi Gakuen berlatar sunset yang indah. Karena sudah merasa nyaman dan ia mulai merasa suka pada Sasuke, Hinata menerimanya dengan senang hati. Sejak saat itu mereka menjadi pasangan baru yang cukup nyentrik di Horikoshi Gakuen, karena Sasuke belum tahu saja bahwa gaya dandanan Hinata sebenarnya adalah ganguro. Begitu pula dengan Hinata yang belum tahu tentang rahasia 'itu'.

**Flashback Off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ganguro Love Attack © Eternal Dream Chowz**

Sudah hampir satu minggu, setelah Hinata kembali menjadi ganguro, Sasuke dengan terang-terangan menghindari Hinata. Tampak jelas sekali, saat Hinata pergi ke kelas Sasuke, teman-temannya bilang bahwa Sasuke tidak hadir, padahal jelas-jelas Hinata melihat Sasuke hadir tadi pagi. Saat dia bertanya pada Naruto, Naruto selalu mengelak dengan jawaban aneh yang mencurigakan. Saat ia menelepon, mengirim sms dan e-mail, semuanya malah diabaikan, padahal dari salah satu pesan itu Hinata sudah berusaha menjelaskan. Hinata ingin menjelaskan bahwa dia adalah gadis ganguro sejak dulu, bukan gadis manis dan pemalu yang disukai Sasuke selama beberapa minggu sebelum libur musim semi itu. Tapi Sasuke selalu punya cara tersendiri untuk menghilang dari pandangannya. Kekesalan sudah berada di ubun-ubunnya, emosi Hinata hampir meledak. Saat ia bertemu dengan Sasuke di koridor dengan kesal Hinata menyeretnya ke atap sekolah. "H-hei.. Hinata!" teriak Sasuke kaget, berusaha menyuruh Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata tetap tidak acuh, setelah sampai di atap Hinata mendorong Sasuke agar berdiri di hadapannya dan segera menutup pintu atap dengan sebuah tendangan kuat.

"Apa masalahmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada agak dingin, membuat Hinata merasa makin kesal. Sudah cukup! Hinata sudah pada batasnya, perangai pemalu yang sedari dulu diperlihatkannya pada Sasuke berubah sudah. Kini, gaya _ganguro-_nya yang tampak jelas, dengan tangan bertopang di pinggang, Hinata membalas, "Huh, 'Apa masalahmu?' Bukankah aku yang harus bertanya begitu, hah? Kalau kau tidak suka, katakan saja! Paling tidak biarkan aku tahu! Kalau kau diam, aku bisa apa?" Dengan emosi meledak-ledak Hinata mengutarakan seluruh isi hatinya. Sasuke menjadi agak pucat melihat sikap ingin tahu Hinata, tapi mau tidak mau kelihatannya rahasia itu akan berakhir di sini sekarang.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau ingin tahu." Kata Sasuke dengan emosi datar, tapi wajahnya agak sedikit pucat.

"Dulu, saat aku, Naruto dan seorang sahabatku masih berada di kota kelahiranku, di Konoha, aku pernah berpacaran dengan gadis ganguro, namanya Haruno Sakura. Kau tahu? Kami saling menyayangi seperti kita sekarang ini. Ternyata di belakangku, dia berpacaran dengan salah seorang temanku, namanya Akasuna Sasori. Teman baikku dengan Naruto. Tanpa merasa bersalah, dia mengacuhkanku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sasori menjauhi kami karena bujukannya. Perlahan kami bukan lagi teman, tapi menjadi musuh. Sejak itu, aku dan Naruto pergi ke Tokyo, dan aku tidak ingin lagi berpacaran dengan seorang ganguro. Bukannya aku takut, aku trauma." Selesai Sasuke berbicara, di situ pula, hati Hinata yang baru mekar perlahan terkoyak-koyak. Perih, sangat perih rasanya. Benar-benar menyakitkan. "Jadi, kau ingin putus?" Tanya Hinata sambil menahan tangis. "Hinata, begini…." Jawab Sasuke. Hinata membungkam mulut Sasuke dengan tangannya. "Tidak usah dilanjut. Aku sudah tahu kok. _Sayonara_, Sasuke-_kun_." Dengan perlahan air mata yang sedari tadi dibendungnnya tumpah juga, Hinata pergi dari situ dengan langkah berderap. Make up yang luntur dan berantakan tak dipedulikannya. Ia ingin pergi sekarang. Sasuke kaget, tak menyangka Hinata akan menangis, padahal ia belum berkata maksud sebenarnya, bahwa ia akan mulai belajar mencintai Hinata karena Hinata itu berbeda. Tapi apa daya Hinata sudah terlanjur salah paham.

.

.

.

**Ganguro Love Attack © Eternal Dream Chowz**

Semenjak itu Hinata dan Sasuke sangat jarang bertemu, karena Hinata selalu membuat dirinya tak tampak. Ia tak lagi berdandan ganguro, kantung matanya tampak menghitam karena kebanyakan menangis. ia mengacuhkan bantuan teman-temannya untuk membantunya berdandan. Ia lelah dengan semua ini. Merasa lebih baik bolos untuk hari ini, Hinata pergi ke taman belakang. Tanpa ia sadari Naruto mengikutinya keluar.

Hinata memilih duduk di bawah pohon rindang sambil menutup kelopak matanya. Ia sangat lelah, dan sedih membuatnya tidak bersemangat. Naruto menemukan Hinata di bawah pohon, ia ikut duduk di samping Hinata. "Hei, Hinata. Ada masalah dengan Teme?" tanyanya membuka pembicaraan. "Hu-um." Jawab Hinata seadanya, membuat Naruto tertawa kecil, "ya, aku mengerti. Pasti dia sudah cerita ya?" Tanya Naruto lagi, yang di jawab Hinata dengan anggukan pasrah. "Kau dengar apa yang mau diucapkannya terakhir kali?" sekali lagi Naruto bertanya, membuat Hinata tersentak. 'Dari mana dia tahu?' pikir Hinata. Melihat reaksi Hinata, Naruto berdehem pelan, "Kemarin aku lihat. Saat kalian di atap, aku sedang tidur di sudut atap. Mungkin kau tidak sadar, tapi Sasuke sadar, makanya dia enggan mengatakannya. Dasar si idiot itu!" ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh. "B-bilang apa?" Tanya Hinata mulai tertarik. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Tanya saja pada dia sendiri!" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari. Saat itu pulalah, sepasang tangan kekar menangkap Hinata dari belakang. Hinata kaget, ternyata Sasuke menggendongnya layaknya karung beras dan membawanya entah kemana. "Jaa, Hinata-_chan_! " teriak Naruto sambil tertawa lepas.

.

.

.

.Hinata dibawa entah kemana. Matanya ditutup dengan penutup mata, ia merasa bahwa pakaiannya dilucuti, wajahnya disentuh dan ia dipakaikan entah apa. Astaga, Hinata merasa ketakutan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Hinata di dorong kea rah cermin besar, penutup matanya yang sebenarnya adalah masker untuk mata dilepas, membuatnya menyadari perubahan besar padanya. _Wedding dress_ karya anak jurusan Fashion melekat pada tubuhnya, hiasan-hiasan seperti kerudung satin tipis berwarna putih, kalung modis berwarna pearl pink melekat di lehernya. Di sana, Yamanaka Ino yang telah selesai dengan pakaian dan perhiasan. Sekarang tiba giliran Uzumaki Karin, senpai bertangan handal yang akan mendandaninya. Setelah semua selesai, Hinata didorong secara sepihak ke ruang kelas yang disulap menjadi dance hall yang cukup indah. Di sana ada Sasuke yang telah menanti Hinata. Sasuke memakai tail tuxedo berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan _wedding dress_ Hinata, anehnya, Sasuke berdandan _ganguro_! Ya, _ganguro_! Sungguh tak cocok, membuat Hinata tertawa lepas. Sasuke tersenyum, ia menghampiri Hinata lalu memeluknya. "Dengarkan sampai akhir, karena aku tidak akan mengulangnya."

Hinata mulai mendengar suara rekaman diputar, rekaman suara Sasuke,

"E-ehm, H-hinata," perlahan suara Sasuke terdengar.

"Yo! Semangat Teme!" Eh, ada suara Naruto yang dibalas Sasuke dengan suara jitakan dan Naruto yang mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku ulangi. Hinata, aku mencintaimu." Suara yang keluar dari putaran rekaman itu,membuat Hinata terharu

"Dan aku akan mulai belajar mencintai dirimu saat kau dalam keadaan apapun, baik kau _ganguro_ atau bukan. Karena kau berbeda, sejak mengenalmu, aku tahu bahwa kau berbeda. Sekali lagi, _Aishiteru_ Hinata-_hime_." Berakhirlah rekaman itu diiringi sorak sorai anak jurusan penata rias, modeling dan fashion karena ungkapan cinta Sasuke.

Hinata memandang Sasuke yang wajahnya memerah malu, ia memeluk Sasuke, "Aishiteru mo, Sasuke-_kun_." Jawabnya dengan tangis haru. Sasuke mengusap air mata Hinata. Memeluknya dalam dekapan hangat. Tiba-tiba Naruto dkk masuk dan menyebarkan confetti di mana-mana, mereka mulai menyalami Hinata layaknya itu adalah acara pernikahan sungguhan. Sasuke terkejut, Hinata tersenyum bahagia.

Nah, mari kita tutup tirai kebahagiaan ini dan mengintip ke kisah lainnya

**OWARI**

**See You in The Other Fics!**

**Balasan Review:**

**Shinysoul: Udah tau kan Hinata takut sama apa? Hehehe **

**Akira: nih, udah di update**

** .33821: Wahaha, gomen ada typo. Wah, ada ganguro nih! Oke, sip! Lanjut!**

**Natsuyakiko32: Hehehe, author jug abaca Gals. Ayo, baca lagi!**

**A/N: Hahaha, akhirnya selesai juga! Gomen ne kalau gaje, wkwkwk. Tunggu kedatangan update nya! **** See you!**

**Mind to,**

**R**

**n**

**R**

**?**

**Thank you very much! To all readers, siders, and follower**


End file.
